


Your Lips / Got Me Doing Heartflips

by proseoflife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseoflife/pseuds/proseoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - AU.</p><p>Octavia drags Lexa to a party, where she meets Clarke.</p><p>Smut happens. As does talk about saving the planet. (personally, the talk about saving the planet does it for me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips / Got Me Doing Heartflips

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've read stuff of mine - you would know I don't really write smut. This is a very rare occasion, so I hope you enjoy.

“Hey Lexa” Octavia yelled from the other side of the bar. “You coming tonight?”

 

“I should probably study” Lexa said, still wiping down the top of the bar. Both her and Octavia worked at _The Bearded Dragon_ (a dingy dive bar mostly to pay the bills, or in Lexa’s case – her tuition fees)

 

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Come on Lex” she whined. “My friend just got back in town and I haven’t seen her in forever.”

 

“And how is that my issue?” Lexa retorted. There was no way Octavia (or anyone) was going to peer pressure her into doing something she plainly didn’t want to do.

 

“Because…” the younger girl drawled out, sauntering closer to Lexa “She’s the most awesome person in the world, and I think you two would get on.”

 

“God, you’re not trying to set me up again are you?” Lexa grimaced, remembering the last time Octavia had attempted to set her up with someone. It was disastrous, to put it mildly.

 

Octavia mock-surrounded to Lexa’s amusement, “I admit, that wasn’t my finest hour.”

 

“So we’re in agreeance” Lexa stated, “I will not be joining you tonight.”

 

Octavia waved her off, “Please, you’re coming and you know it.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. Octavia had become a fast friend to her, since she moved here seven months ago. She transferred to Polis University from TonDC, and within the week she landed a job bartending at The Bearded Dragon where she met Octavia.  At first she didn’t really know how to take Octavia, always trying to ask the most personal questions she could possibly think of – which always annoyed Lexa, because she was a private person. But then, she realized, no one else was asking her questions or wanting to get to know her. As annoying as she found Octavia, she was also really appreciative for making the effort to get to know. “Fine, I’m coming.”

 

**  
//**

 

 

There was another thing that bonded Octavia and Lexa – their love of motorcycles. So as Octavia pulled up on her bike, and Lexa closely followed – loud engines roaring in front of what could only be described as a mansion, it was like heaven and hell finally met.

 

“Shit O, you didn’t mention your friend is cashed up” Lexa commented, taking her open face helmet off.

 

Octavia laughed, “Fingers to yourself Lex.”

 

Lexa followed closely behind Octavia as she seamlessly navigated her way through the crowd (and that was only the people on the front lawn) up to the front door, where there must have been a hundred or so people in the actual house itself. She saw a couple of familiar faces she recognized from the bar – mostly Octavia’s friends, and her brother Bellamy. And then she heard squealing, which is when she saw Octavia jumping onto (literally) someone she didn’t recognize – but from what she could see of her, she was absolutely stunning. Blonde locks, messily half-up/half down. Her face round – a perfect round shape. A dimple on her chin, that accentuated when she smiled – which is what she was clearly doing right now, her arms stretched around Octavia. She was also strong, clearly, not fazed by the smaller girl’s full weight on her now. Needless to say, Lexa’s first impression? Impressed.

 

Octavia waved her over, and she quickly navigated her way through a few already stupidly drunk people.

 

“This is Lexa” she said, smiling at Lexa.

 

“Clarke” the blonde addressed looking directly and intently into Lexa’s eyes, all while taking a sip from her bottled beer.

 

“Pleasure” Lexa took the bottle from Clarke’s hand, and took a sip from it, not taking her eyes from Clarke’s.

 

“Okay” Octavia smirked, “Let’s get this party started.”

 

  
**//**

  
 

A couple of hours had passed by and Lexa found herself out the back with a few of Octavia’s friends. She had watched Clarke for a little bit, even attempted making conversation with the girl, but some other girl – Niylah she thinks her name is – seemed to have caught Clarke’s interest, so she moved on.

 

“You know, for a bad-ass biker chick, you sure suck at parties” Raven commented, handing Lexa a beer as she sat next to her.

 

Lexa laughed at the comment, “I’m not a biker chick, Raven”

 

“But you admit you’re a bad-ass” Raven teased, “Interesting.”

 

Lexa took a sip from her beer, “I should be studying, but your friend made me come here”

 

“That’s O for you.” Raven scoffed, “What are you studying?”

 

Lexa turned around and looked at Raven. “Are you really interested, or just being polite?”

 

It was Raven’s turn to laugh this time, “You’re a little defensive. But yeah, I’m interested.”

 

“Environmental Geosciences” Lexa casually stated, taking another sip of her beer.

 

“Holy shit” Raven spat her beer out, not expecting that answer. “So, you’re like super smart?”

 

Lexa shrugged, “It is what it is.”

 

“You know the party is inside?” Clarke said, peering from behind both Raven and Lexa.

 

Lexa turned around and blushed slightly, whilst Raven was still recovering from Lexa’s confession.

 

“Clarke, Lexa’s going to save the world” Raven stammered out, probably a little tipsily.

 

“Is that so?” Clarke asked looking at Lexa. She sat down beside Lexa and took a sip from Lexa’s beer, mimicking her actions from earlier.

 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that” Lexa began. “But I do want to contribute into ensuring we’re living in the best possible world we can be.”

 

“You know” Clarke started, taking another sip from Lexa’s beer, “Most girls just get drunk at parties, and not talk about rational and logical world-saving problems in a philosophical manner that makes absolute sense.”

 

Lexa took her beer from Clarke’s hand. She could taste Clarke’s lips on the rim of her beer – it tastes like flavored chapstick. Watermelon, she thought. Not that she cared; no matter what the flavor was – it tasted good. “I’m not most girls, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiled.

 

And Lexa mentally noted that she liked Clarke’s smile.

 

  
**//**

  
 

After their brief interaction outside, Clarke didn’t leave Lexa’s side. She dragged Lexa around introducing her to people who were at the party, meanwhile Lexa was happily obliging at letting Clarke drag her wherever she wanted to.

 

“And you obviously know Bell” Clarke said, pointing out the dark haired boy (that actually looked like a bit of a mop, but maybe Lexa was a little tipsy).

 

“Obviously” Lexa jested, which caused Clarke to playfully roll her eyes.

 

“Well, he’s my ex-boyfriend. Did you know that smarty pants?”

 

It wasn’t that she was jealous at the new piece of information, I mean she had no right to be. She barely knew this girl, but she felt something pang at her insides. Maybe it was jealousy. “I do now” she muttered.

 

Her drop in playfulness hadn’t gone unnoticed by Clarke, but she linked her arm through Lexa’s and continued to lead her around the room.

 

“Do you want another beer?” Clarke asked after a moment of silence between the two.

 

“I really should get going” Lexa quietly admitted, “Before I’m too drunk to get home.”

 

“Oh, okay” Clarke pouted, unlinking her arm from Lexa’s. “If you have too.”

 

Lexa smiled, a little awkwardly and nervously. “Maybe one more beer.”

 

And there was that smile that Lexa liked, again.

 

  
**//**

  
 

Another beer turned into several, and Clarke convinced (after a good 22 minutes) Lexa to stay the night and that she would happily relent her bedroom while she would take one of the spare rooms. Lexa walked by a passed-out Octavia who was spooning Raven in one of the other spare rooms, meanwhile there were passed-out bodies all over the place. This was something Lexa hadn’t done in quite some time, and as she saw that it was almost four a.m. she knew she wouldn’t be getting much studying done tomorrow/today.

 

But it didn’t matter, because the last few hours talking to Clarke – flirting with Clarke – was worth it.

 

“I brought you a bottle of water and some headache tablets for…just in case” Clarke said, as she hurriedly entered her room where Lexa now was.

 

“Thanks” Lexa smiled.

 

“Need anything else?” Clarke asked.

 

“I think I’m right” she replied, standing awkwardly in front of Clarke. She hadn’t felt this level of awkwardness for a long time, and she wasn’t used to it.

 

“Well, I’ll be down the hall if you need me” Clarke states as she turns around to leave.

 

“Um, before you go” Lexa quickly followed behind her, and Clarke swiftly turned around. Their faces inches apart. “I just wanted to say thank you” she whispered, closing the gap between the two and pressing Clarke’s body up against the bedroom door, closing it as she kisses into Clarke’s lips.

 

Clarke inhaled with a quiver as she feels Lexa pull away slightly, hovering her mouth over her own. This time Clarke closes the distances and brushes her lips across Lexa’s, as she explores them. Her tongue finding Lexa’s bottom lip, and she can’t help but run her tongue over the softness of her bottom lip. And she finds herself whimpering into the way Lexa’s soft lips make her melt. She whimpers again when she feels Lexa’s moan vibrate into her.

 

Lexa’s hands explore Clarke’s hips, and she unknowingly presses Clarke into her – both girls moan into the sensation of hips grinding one another; and their kiss becomes heated. Clarke leads Lexa back to her bed, not breaking their heated kiss as she deepens it further. She breaks from the kiss, and pushes Lexa down onto her bed.

 

“You sure took your time” Clarke grinned.

 

“Patience is virtue, Clarke” Lexa retorted.

 

“The way you say my name” Clarke purred, before taking off her top in one swift move “Really excites me.”

 

Lexa’s jaw dropped, and she wasn’t sure if it was Clarke’s husky voice or the fact she was standing before her in a black bra.

 

“Off!” Clarke rasped, pointing at Lexa’s own top.

 

Lexa obliged as she took off her top, and threw it to the side. Clarke sauntered over to Lexa, before unclasping her own bra and letting it fall to the floor watching Lexa stare tentatively at her. The way Lexa looked at her, made her feel a million things. A million good things.

 

“Those too” Clarke said, looking at Lexa’s black leather pants.

 

Clarke intently watched as Lexa removed her pants (and found it adorable at the clear frustration that leather pants was definitely not an easy thing to remove). She definitely pegged (correctly, mind you) boy-shorts for Lexa, meanwhile her own preference was the matching set of lacy black – quickly removing her jeans to allowed Lexa to see her in her underwear.

 

“You know what they say about black underwear” Lexa started, and Clarke looked at her bemused. “Girls wear black because they want someone to see it.”

 

Clarke grinned, “I’m not most girls” she repeated Lexa’s earlier statement. She was getting good at that.

 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her, her stomach at Lexa’s eye level and it was the most sexiest stomach she had ever seen. She softly kissed Clarke’s stomach, near her naval, and immediately the hairs rose from Clarke’s skin. She kissed down towards the tip of Clarke’s underwear, biting down onto the fabric and holding a piece of it between her teeth. It caused Clarke to moan, and if her eyes could roll back into the back of her head – that’s exactly what they would be doing right now. Lexa moves further up the bed, and brings Clarke with her who takes place straddling top of Lexa.

 

Immediately Lexa can feel Clarke’s arousal upon her own, and a small moan leaves her mouth at the feeling. Clarke knowingly grins, and presses herself into Lexa again – she can feel their arousal too, and she wants to take Lexa right there and then, but Lexa pulls Clarke’s face down into hers, and she kisses Clarke with an unadulterated fervor. Their hips thrusting together, matching each others pace – both girls panting, almost breathless.

 

“Fuck” Clarke cries out into Lexa’s mouth. “Touch me. Please.”

 

A shudder runs through Lexa’s whole body as she hears the girl above her plead to be touched, words she hadn’t expected to want to hear all night. Clarke pulls back and unclasps Lexa’s bra, taking in the marvelous site before her. It elicits her arousal even more so.

 

Lexa flipped Clarke over so she was now on top of Clarke, she hovered above taking all of Clarke in. From the slight curve of her hips, to the flat trim of her stomach and up to the gentle curve of her breasts, to her erect pink nipples – a dark illustrious shade, to the delicate features of Clarke’s face. Lexa was besotted by Clarke and all of her beauty. But it was her blue eyes, taken over by a lustful darkness that told Lexa how much she wanted her. Her own eyes, no doubt, telling Clarke the same thing.

 

Clarke desperately raised her hips to meet some sort of friction from Lexa, but was met with emptiness and a sly grin from the beautiful woman on top of her.

 

“What did I say about patience, Clarke?” She winked, and Clarke let out a grunt of frustration.

 

“Fine” Clarke moaned out, with her own sly grin. And Lexa had noticed that Clarke’s hands had wandered down to her black lacy underwear, as she started removing them. Lexa was stunned into silence and an inability to move; to do anything that watch as Clarke seductively removed her own underwear. Worse, yet, Clarke’s hands roamed back up to where her underwear was, and if Lexa wasn’t going to touch her – she was.

 

Lexa watched as Clarke slid her index finger over her clit, but mostly she heard the sound of Clarke’s wetness. She knew Clarke was aroused, she just didn’t contemplate that she was _this_ aroused. Lexa couldn’t take it any longer, and she moved her own finger on top of Clarke’s, allowed Clarke to guide her finger through her folds, over her clit – gently circling, and with each touch, Clarke moaned.

 

Clarke took her hand away, and allowed Lexa to be the only one to touch her. She rolled her hips into Lexa’s touch, urging her deeper causing an audible groan from the woman above her. Lexa’s eyes grew darker, and Clarke grinned at the sight.

 

When Lexa halted her fingers, Clarke whimpered in displeasure and looked at her concerned but was relieved when she saw that Lexa was moving herself further down Clarke’s body. She knew what was coming; she was hoping that Lexa wanted this, and the thought of Lexa’s mouth on her centre – on her swollen clit, was making Clarke even more aroused.

 

“Lexa, please” she begged the woman who was only an inch away from where she wanted the girl - between her legs.

 

Lexa smiled back at Clarke, and then leaned forward. She let her tongue slide between her lips, gliding over Clarke’s swollen bud. She heard Clarke cry out in pleasure at the first contact, which only encouraged Lexa more. She slid her tongue across her clit in a circular motion, and Clarke raised her hips at the sudden pleasurable contact.                Lexa started pumping her fingers inside of Clarke, and a few expletives had left the blonde’s lips – through her panting. Lexa’s new favorite thing about Clarke was the sounds she made as she was being fucked, she tried to keep a steady pace with the blonde continuing to grind into her face. Lexa’s fingers started pounding into Clarke now, her tongue moved anticlockwise, and Clarke – between breaths that were merely coming out as puffs – was panting hard. She could feel how close Clarke was to coming. With a few flicks of her tongue back and forth, and devouring Clarke’s entire center, moaning into Clarke with each taste, the blonde cried out Lexa’s name riding out her orgasm for what seemed like several minutes.

 

“Jesus Christ” Clarke breathed out, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. “That was, wow”

 

Lexa moved back up the bed, as she grinned (that famous proud grin of hers) at the blonde woman. “You are wow” she admitted sincerely.

 

Clarke, as if it were a natural reaction, brought Lexa into her arms. Lexa’s head on Clarke’s chest, listening to her heartbeat and rising and falling with each beat. “As soon as I come down from this high, you are in trouble Miss” she playfully warned.

 

“I’m kind of comfy just laying here” Lexa yawned out, stroking Clarke’s arm.

 

Clarke smiled and closed her eyes, “Goodnight Lexa.”

 

Lexa cuddled further into Clarke, and closed her eyes. She did not expect her night turning out like this. And she certainly didn’t expect someone’s lips making her heart flip.


End file.
